Ritual
by Dreams of Faith
Summary: "Yes, Haji. Please help me with my pain," she said, tears slowly falling from her dulled eyes. "As you wish," he whispered. From that night on, after every grueling battle, he tended to her. (Haji and Saya oneshot)


Hello and thank you for taking the time to read my story! I watched the anime, Blood+, a few weeks back and loved it (though I do wish there was more Saya and Haji interactions). This little plot bunny popped into my head and I finally decided to post it. I hope I have caught all the grammatical and spelling errors and I apologize if you run across any. I would say this story takes some place after the Red Shield ship sinks and Haji and Saya are on their own for a while. Also, this is just a one-shot. Enjoy. (Fun fact- the image I used for this story is a sketch of Haji and Saya I did myself :)

Update: So a quick shout to Salt Sauce Paans for pointing out my misspelling of Haji's name. I had originally written Haji's name as Haga throughout my story (major blond moment here! Don't know how I got that confused, but I did). I have gone through the story and made the changes. Thank you very much for mentioning it to me in your great review!

Ritual

It was close to eleven pm when they finally returned to the motel. Saya wearily pushed open the door to the shabby room with a blood soak palm. She had forgot to lock it once again. _It doesn't really matter_ she mused tiredly while flicking on the light switch. It wasn't like they had anything of value to steal. Haji quietly shut the door behind them while setting his cello case against the faded, yellow wall. The color was probably chosen to invoke a cheerful atmosphere in the beginning, but it had long since lost that quality.

Saya stood in the middle of the room, practically half-sleep on her feet. This latest battle with five Chiropterans had left their mark on her. Various cuts and bruises marred the once perfect skin of her arms and back. Gristle and blood matted her hair and dress. She would have to head to the local Goodwill at some point to replenish her dwindling wardrobe. Haji wordless walked past her, briefly touching her arm. She gave a quick start followed by a wry smile to Haji.

"I know," she muttered to him. He smiled slightly to himself as he stepped into the bathroom. It was time for their ritual to begin. He went to the bathtub first, turning the knobs until he achieved just the right temperature. While water poured into the tub, Haji washed the blood and grim from his arms, hands, and face in the sink. As he was drying his hands on the towel, Saya walked into the bathroom.

"Thanks Haji," she said quietly, giving her ever-caring protector an affectionate smile.

He gave a nod in reply as he exited the bathroom and closed the door. Settling himself on one of the sagging mattresses, his mind wandered back to the first night he had put this evening ritual into action three months ago.

He had been at his wits end with Saya that frigid, December night. For being a man that prided himself on patience, she finally snapped the cord he desperately tried to hang on to.

"I am fine, Haji," Saya practically growled out each word, laying her sword beside the bed, "I just want to be left alone for a little while."

"Saya, you can barely stand. You are far from fine. You need to feed and rest..." Haji pleaded, exasperation in his tone.

"I can still do my duty. I don't need to be coddled nor do I have the time or luxury for frivolous things," she spat back.

"Frivolous? How can taking care of yourself be frivolous?" Haji said indignant, feeling for the first time in a very long time anger start to boil in him. How many times had he gone through similar arguments with her, beseeching her to eat or sleep, only to have them go no where and Saya continue to suffer?

"My life does not matter, my existence pointless, unless I right the wrong I committed so it is frivolous," Saya replied, her brown eyes flashing defiantly even in her exhausted state.

"Enough, Saya!" Haji bellowed, his voice so loud the cheap pictures on the wall shook. He had pleaded and begged the last time. Saya looked like she had been slapped in the face and by all counts, it probably was the same. Haji would never strike her and in all the years they had been together, he had never raised his voice at her. _Good, _he thought, _I finally have her attention _while glaring into her stunned eyes.

"Listen to me carefully, Saya. You may think pushing yourself to the limits is a form of penance for your mistake, but in reality you are not only hurting yourself, but hurting me," Haji said. He began to pace, needing to physically release the frustration that had been built up in him for months.

"What would you do if the person you cared for the most abused themselves daily and all you could do is stand by and watch? What if I were human and did the exact same things you are doing now? Would you not be furious with me and desire to help me or have you become so blinded by your own selfishness?" he finished faintly. Saya sank down wearily on the bed beside her, all fight leaving her.

"I hurt you, Haji?" she asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Never had she wished to do that to her faithful, devoted friend and Chevalier. Haji stopped his pacing.

"Every time you do this," he replied, coming to sit next to her on the bed.

"I never thought of it that way," Saya said, looking at her hands, tears starting to form in her eyes, "I...I hurt so much inside, Haji. I feel if I relax for even a moment, the pain will threaten to overwhelm me." She reached out and grabbed his hand, sobs threatening to burst. Haji cradled it to his chest, his own heart breaking with hers.

"Saya, will you allow me to provide you with comfort?" he asked.

Saya took a shuddering breath and slowly nodded.

"Yes, Haji. Please help me with my pain," she said, tears slowly falling from her dulled eyes.

"As you wish," he whispered. From that night on, after every grueling battle, he tended to her. At first, she was reluctant, guilt wearing on her that she should feel a small measure of relief and forget, just for a moment, her miserable duty and heart-wrenching sadness. Yet, the more she allowed him to care for her, the more she began to return to herself. The pain would always be there, but now it was not continuously consuming her soul.

The sound of a door opening pulled Haji from his musings. Saya stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a white bathrobe. Haji rose smoothly from the bed, allowing her to take his place as he retrieved the hairbrush. He then settled behind her, legs on either side of hers, carefully combing out her wet hair. He would never tire of brushing those dark, silken strands. Sometimes it didn't feel real, he being able to touch her to his heart's content instead of just brief hugs or a quick squeeze on her shoulder.

Saya sighed deeply, her body already starting to relax back into his strong frame under his gentle ministrations. Wonderful, tingling sensations coursed from her scalp throughout the rest of her body. His human hand replaced the brush, long fingers massaging the base of her head and traveling to her neck. Saya's eyes fluttered closed, her whole being focused on him. No matter how many times they did this, his touch always felt new, exhilarating. Sometimes she could feel her body respond, desiring his hands elsewhere, and tonight was no different. Yet, she held back. She couldn't take advantage of his care for her own selfish wants. She bit back a moan as his hand pressed just right between the junction of her neck and shoulder, stroking first the skin before pressing harder to remove the tension. Goosebumps coursed down the side of her arms from the exquisite caress he so expertly provided to her tired muscles.

Haji swallowed hard as he listened to her soft sighs and tremblings, knowing she was trying to repress her more vocal affirmations. It was wrong of him to want more, to hear her calling his name for very different reasons. He felt her shift and knew she was ready to drink from him and he was glad for the distraction. The position always varied where she would feed. Sometimes they would be standing. Other times she would be seated behind him. He recalls her reluctance in the beginning, when she viewed herself a monster for requiring blood to thrive. He decided he needed her to see it in a different light so she would no longer have reservations. He simply said it was pleasurable for him. She had looked surprised, her mind trying to comprehend this new bit of information. He could almost see the wheels in her mind turning, trying to process and reorganize the act of taking his blood as something she could do that was enjoyable for him as it was essential to her. His mind snapped to the present as he felt her settle sideways onto his lap. His mouth was suddenly dry as her delicate fingers unfastened three buttons on his white shirt and then reached behind to undo the blue ribbon holding back his dark hair. She brought her left arm to circle around his back while her right hand traveled up to his head to gently tangle in his hair. She tenderly maneuvered his head until his pale neck was exposed to her blood red eyes.

Saya licked her lips at the delicious sight before her. There was something about the way her strong Chevalier surrendered to her that both humbled and excited her. She drank in the sight of his closed eyes, the slight part of his lips, and the beat of his pulse. She could see the anticipation building in him as the muscles on his neck strained, awaiting for her to partake of him. She leaned forwarded, her lips delicately tracing the vein, then planting small kisses here and there. The hand in nestled in his hair started to mimic his earlier actions, nailing gently scrapping along his scalp.

Haji's breath quickened, his body going taunt at her teasing. She never took her time like this, drawing out the moment, making what should be a mundane task to almost bordering on erotic. Her tongue came out and began to lap at the spot she always bit. His nerves were sizzling now, his body practically trembling to restrain himself. He began to mentally beg her to sink her fangs in so he would have the brief moment of pain to release him from his growing arousal of her actions. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, her fangs punctured his flesh, causing Haji to groan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His own arms circled around her slim frame, drawing her even closer to him while his human hand cradled her head. Euphoric, he relished in the knowledge that now she only desired to drink his blood, to receive her nourishment only from him. Nothing compared to it and he would gladly give her whatever she needed for all of eternity.

Saya drank greedily, long sips of Haji's rich blood slipping past her tongue and down her throat. Ever since he began this ritual, blood packs or transfusions could no longer suffice. Nothing compared to warmth spreading throughout her being, the feeling of Haji merging with her, his gentle spirit coursing through every vein in her body. Now her feeding became less frantic, and she suckled from him leisurely. After several minutes, she decided she had her fill. Ever so carefully, she removed her fangs from his throat, giving the punctured marks a gentle lick. She rested her head on his shoulder, a contended, drowsy sigh escaping her lips.

Haji's eyes slowly opened and he turned to gaze upon his beautiful Queen. Her skin once again had its rosy glow, her wounds fully healed. He smiled at her, smoothing her bangs to the side. Her eyes began to close, her breathing deepening. Her brow furrowed and he watched as she tried to pushed aside her desire to sleep. She forced her eyes to open, tenderness in her gaze.

"Haji..." she said, her voiced slightly slurred, "I...love you." Haji's grip tightened on her, every fiber of his being reverberating those words he had only dreamed he would hear. She loved him.

"And I love you, Saya," he replied hoarsely, his voice not its usual calm. Her grip slackened as sleep dragged her into oblivion. However, this time a smile was reflected on her face and Haji felt every atom explode with happiness as he cradled her sleeping form in his arms. She loved him and he loved her. Visions and fantasies played out in his mind's eye, things he had repressed for so long. However, now they might actually become a reality. Ever so gently, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her pale, pink ones in a chaste kiss. One day they might join together as lovers, but until she was ready, he would comfort and tend to her just like he did every night.


End file.
